


Strange Academy

by SoulHunter



Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Strange Academy
Genre: Animals, Clonecest, Futanari, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter/pseuds/SoulHunter
Summary: Set in Doctor Stranges' new school with extra magical  characters from marvel and DC comics. It will probably be mostly porn
Relationships: Angela | Aldrif/Sera, Jinx/Starfire, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Laura Kinney/Gabrielle Kinney, Raven/Starfire, Raven/Starfire/Jinx, raven/jinx
Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Strange Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story to get better at writing and fix some issues I have, the two biggest being I overuse names and keep jumping between past and present tense. This my first story on this site, i'm unsure how everything works, so bear with me. If I'm using a specific version of a character I will clarify in the end notes, along with extra information.

"That's quite a mess you've made child." A large man speaks standing in front of Teresa, it's 5 am on a Sunday and Teresa is in an alley just off Time Square surrounded by corpses, " it's not what it looks like," she says  
"Really?" He begins walking towards her, "because to me it looks like you were defending yourself from a vampire attack, or am I mistaken?"  
"Oh, in that case, it's exactly what it looks like."  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jericho Drumm, but you may call me Doctor Voodoo."  
"Doctor Voodoo? I thought it was Brother Voodoo."  
"I changed it some time ago, but you are familiar with me?"  
"Yea you're Stranges' friend, I think we've met once before actually, so what's up?"  
"It's funny you should mention Steven since he is the reason why I'm here, he is opening an academy for magical youths and we would like you to be part of our first class, what do you say?"  
"I have some questions,"  
"Naturally,"  
"When does it start? Where is the school? If it's out of the city how frequently could I come back? What is the age range of the students? And lastly what is your policy on non-magic students?"  
"Not this Monday but the one after, New Orleans, Weekends and holidays, most will be 15 like you and exceptions can be made for non-magic students, I assume you are referring to young miss Drew?"  
"Yes."  
"Steven has no problem with miss Drew attending and Peter is okay with you both attending so it all comes down to you."  
"Can I have some time to think this through and speak to Jessica?"  
"Of course this will be a big decision for you both, you have until 7 am the day of to decide when you do decide, go to the Sanctum someone will be waiting for you," he turns and starts to leave before stopping, "before I forget you will receive a roommate while at the school but it will not be miss Drew it will be another mage." He continues walking until he is gone leaving Teresa alone with the corpses trying to fully comprehend what just happened.

"I don't know," Jessica says sitting on the couch in the living room of the house that Peter bought for her and Teresa, "it just seems like such a big decision."  
"It is," Teresa sits down next to her, "truth be told I think you'll benefit more from it than me.  
"How?"  
"You've always said you wanted to go somewhere where no one knows you so they can get to know you as Jessica Drew 15-year-old girl, not Jessica Drew clone of Peter Parker, and just because we won't be rooming doesn't mean I won't be there for you, plus I think you would look sexy in a school uniform."  
"Perhaps I could be persuaded to go," she places a hand on Teresa's thigh, Teresa smiles  
"I expected nothing less." Teresa slides onto the floor and positions herself Infront of Jessica placing her hands on knees, she runs her hands up Jessica's legs until her fingers hook their way into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms pulling them off and tossing them aside revealing Jessica's quickly moistening slit, she begins kissing Jessica's thighs moving closer, when she reaches Jessica's slit she teases the outside making Jessica squirm,  
"I want to hear you say it,"  
"Please I need you."  
Teresa doesn't respond, she just smiles and gets to work, her tongue expertly dances over Jessica's clit while her fingers thrust in and out of her pussy every minute or so she switches her hand and mouth. After an hour of bringing Jessica to the edge of release only to deny her she finally decided to let her have the orgasm she desperately craved, she covers as much of Jessica's pussy as possible with her mouth and thrusts two fingers into her asshole, this sent Jessica over the edge, her body began violently spasming as she squirts into Teresa's mouth over and over, she swallows each mouthful except for the last, she moves up to Jessica's face, she's panting in post-orgasmic bliss when Teresa forces their mouths together letting Jessica's own juices flow into her mouth, she instinctively swallows as Teresa explores her mouth with her tongue, they stay like this for a few moments before separating, a strand of saliva and Jessica's excitement connecting their mouths, Teresa kisses Jessica on the forehead before rolling over to sit back on the couch.  
"That… was… amazing." Jessica says between pants.  
"Thank you," she looks at her watch, "that's 8 am we should get something to eat," she's about to get up when Jessica suddenly straddles her lap.  
"I want you."  
"You just had me."  
"No I mean I want you, I want to go all the way."  
"Don't do this if you're only doing it because you're afraid of what this school will do to our relationship." Jessica shakes her head.  
"I've been thinking about this for a few days now and I'm certain, I want this, I want you." Teresa plants a kiss on her chest.  
"How about this, let's get some breakfast and wait an hour, if you still want this after that then we can do it, deal?"  
"Deal," they get up and head towards the kitchen, Jessica makes chocolate chip pancakes, Teresa also has a bowl of porridge, for the next hour the sit and chat while watching TV,  
Once the hour is up Jessica takes off her pyjama bottoms and straddles Teresa's lap again,  
"So, have you thought more about it?" Jessica doesn't say anything instead she takes off her top revealing her breasts.  
"I assume this means you still want to go through with this."  
"They always say that your first time should be special, that it should be with someone you love, well there's no one more special in my life and no one I love more than you, there is no one else I could imagine giving my first time to than you." Teresa pulls her in for a deep kiss  
"So where do you want to do this here or one of our beds?"  
"Every one of our first has been on this couch, our first kiss, the first time we saw each other naked, the first time we went down on each other, so why should this one be any different?"  
"Fair enough but, if you want your prize," she wiggles her hips under Jessica, "you're going to have to unwrap it yourself," Jessica slides down Teresa's legs onto the floor pulling her shorts down with her letting Teresa's massive cock free from its prison, Jessica nuzzles up to the member, "every time I see this monster I'm filled the same sense of awe and fear, and I love it,"  
"Do you want me to make it smaller, make it easier for your first time?" She asks as Jessica trails kisses up and down its underside,  
"No chance, this is your natural size, and I want the whole thing, maybe when we do anal I'll have you shrink it, but until then," she climbs back onto Teresa's lap and begins grinding her slit up and down the shaft coating it in her juices, "need to make sure you're nice and lubed up," Teresa moves her mouth to one of Jessica's breasts taking the nipple into her mouth, she teases the nipple with her tongue, lightly bites the nipple and sucks on it, she makes sure to show both nipples equal attention moving a hand to witch ever isn't in her mouth, they would normally do this for hours on end just feel each other, get to know every inch and sensitive spot of the other's body, Jessica once read a book on a practice known as tantric sex and loved the idea, so when she and Teresa started dating she saw it as the perfect time to practice. Jessica decides that she's had enough foreplay, she pulls Teresa's head off of her breasts, she presses her forehead against Teresa's and stares into her eyes, "I want you inside me right now and I want you to see the look on my face as you take my innocence,"  
"You and I both know you were never innocent," Teresa laughs, "but I will happily watch your face contortes in pleasure," she places her hands on Jessica's waist, "just remember, you are in complete control we go as fast or as slow as you want, don't think you need to take the whole thing on your first go, okay?" Jessica gives Teresa a kiss before taking her member and lining it up, she maintains eye contact with Teresa as she lowers herself onto her cock tearing her hymen, she pauses for a moment letting herself get used to Teresa's cock.  
"Are you okay?" Teresa asks seeing blood run down her cock.  
"I'm fine, better than fine," she rubs her cheek, "stop worrying."  
"Fine, but I'm gonna be honest, your so tight and it feels so good l don't know how long I'll last inside you,"  
"That's fine, don't hold back. I want you to unload inside me over one over until I'm satisfied." With that Jessica starts moving, lifting herself up before lowering herself back down taking a little more inside her each time, she could tell Teresa was holding back her orgasm, her eyes are closed and she's gritting her teeth, she cups her face, "Teresa," she opens her eyes, "I told you not to hold back, I want you to cum and I want to watch your face as you do, okay?"  
"Fine, I'll give you what you want," she lifts Jessica until only her tip is still inside, she then pulls her down while thrusting upwards forcing her full 12' into Jessica, the sudden fullness and the penetration of her cervix gives Jessica the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced, her spasms massage Teresa's cock to the point of orgasm filling Jessica's womb with warm cum, Teresa holds Jessica letting her ride out her orgasm after the spams stop a wave of realisation washes over her, she lays Jessica down on the couch and carefully pulls out of her allowing rapidly cooling semen to leak out, she leans over Jessica.  
"Jess, Jess are you alright?" Jessica doesn't respond, instead, she pulls Teresa in for a deep passionate kiss.  
"That... was.. amazing," she sits up and catches her breath,  
"I'm so sorry, I got carried away, you only had half of me, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, you've given me some earth-shattering, mind-numbing orgasms over the past year, but none of them even come close to that. I'll admit it did hurt a bit, but the pain was drowned out by shock then pleasure."  
"As long as you're okay, why don't we take a break, let you recover then continue in a few," she tries to climb off of Jessica but is stopped when Jessica wraps her legs around her.  
"You're not going anywhere, I want to keep going until I'm on the verge of passing out, so," she pulls Teresa closer, "get back to work,"

"I'm spent," Jessica collapses on top of Teresa, Teresa wraps her arms around her.  
"I'm so tired I can't even have the energy to pull out of you, 3 hours straight, we are gonna hurt tomorrow" they stay there in each others embrace for a few moments, "this is nice, I could get used to this," she says with a smile before realising something, "oh my god,"  
"What?"  
"You're getting tighter."  
"What?"  
"I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock," she thinks for a moment, "I really shouldn't be surprised, I knew it would happen but I didn't think I would be able to feel it,"  
"What's going on, what are you talking about?"  
"Your accelerated healing is re-tightening your pussy and because I'm still inside you I can feel it, I'd say in about an hour you'll feel like a virgin again."  
"Speaking of virgin," she crawls down Teresa's body positioning herself between her legs, "when are we going to find a way," she gently cups Teresa's cock and balls moving them to the side revealing a moist slit, "for me to have a go at your hidden treasure?"  
"Actually it's funny you should mention that," she sits up, "I was going save this for your birthday," she reaches into couch cushions and pulls out a long jewellery box, she heads it over to Jessica, "I got this from Doctor Strange a few days ago" Jessica opens the box and sees a necklace with a charm of Jessica's spider symbol.  
"It's beautiful," she hands the box back to Teresa before turning around and bunching up her hair.  
"I'm glad you like it," she put the necklace on Jessica, "to turn it on you just touch the spider and think the word hermaphrodite," Jessica does this and gasps as she grows a rock hard cock, she stares in awe for a moment until Teresa's hand comes around and she brushes her fingers along its length, "all these fresh nerve endings just begging to be touched, so, how about this I help you try this thing out now with something easy, then we can give it a proper testing tonight, what do you say?" Jessica couldn't muster any words the only thing she could do was vigorously nod, "good now, what should we do, we could go with the basic handjob, a blowjob, you could fit fuck me, I could use my feet, or I could press my thighs together and let you fuck them, so many choices how will I chose," the whole time she's been speaking Teresa's been teasing Jessica's cock, "if only someone could help me decide,"  
"Blow," Jessica whispers barely audible.  
"What was that? You need to speak up,"  
"Blowjob, I want a blowjob,"  
"Well if that's the case," she picks Jessica up and moves her so that she sits properly on the couch, Teresa then gets on the floor between Jessica's legs, "Back in the position we started in 4 hours ago, except this time," Teresa gently blows on Jessica's cock.  
"Please don't tease me."  
"Then tell me how much you want it."  
"I need this, I need to know what it's like to have the soft lips of a beautiful woman wrapped around my cock, I need to know how much pleasure I've been giving you, and I need to fuck your dirty teasing mouth," as she realises what she said she covers her mouth, as she opens her mouth to apologize all she can do is moan as Teresa takes her into her mouth, as Teresa's head begins bobbing up and down Jessica looks down at her and sees exactly what she wanted the lips of a beautiful woman wrapped around her cock. Unsure of what to do Jessica decides to copy what Teresa would do, "you're such a good girl," she says stroking Teresa's hair, "you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth but I bet you'll look better when your face is covered in my hot cum." Teresa could tell that Jessica was getting embarrassed saying these things so she decides to end it quickly, she begins humming a song and uses this as a chance to check something, she thrusts two fingers into Jessica's ass in search of the prostate, she knows she's found it when Jessica's body jerks, wanting to make this an event to remember she thrusts two fingers into Jessica's pussy and locates the g-spot and rests a thumb on her clit, she takes Jessica's cock out of her mouth, "are you ready for your first penile orgasm?" Jessica can only nod in response, "good," and with that her assault begins she vigerosly bobs her head up and down while humming around Jessica's cock while ruthlessly attacking her prostate, g-spot and clit at the same time, this quickly turns Jessica into a moaning mess, it's not long until Jessica grabs the back of Teresa's head and pushes it down forcing as much of herself into Teresa's mouth as possible before Cumming in her mouth, Teresa keeps as much of the cum in her mouth as possible, she pats Jessica's thighs trying to get her attention, when she looks she sees Teresa craning her neck back with her mouth filled to the brim with cum, Jessica quickly leans over and kisses Teresa, this takes Teresa by surprise, she feels Jessica's tongue fighting with her own, she then feels Jessica suck some of her own cum from her mouth, Teresa swallows the rest, she pulls away from Jessica leaving a thin strand of cum connecting their mouths, Teresa climbs onto the couch and sits next to Jessica who cuddles into her, they sit there happily as they drift into a peaceful blissful sleep.

They are suddenly awoken by the ringing of a phone, Teresa stumbles over to it and answers.  
"Hello."  
"Hey it's me," one the phone is Peter Parker, Teresa's adoptive father and the man Jessica was cloned from.  
"Hey, Pete what's up?"  
"Nothing much, Aunt May was just wondering if you two were still coming to dinner tonight,"  
"Of course, what time?"  
"6, are you okay you sound off?"  
"Yea, we fell asleep on the couch is all, your call woke us," she looks over at Jessica who had flopped over when Teresa moves and was still sleeping, "well woke me at least,"  
"How is Jessica, any more episodes?"  
"She's fine, and the episodes are becoming less and less frequent."  
"That's good, anyway, I'll let you go, let you get ready, see you at 6."  
"See you then, bye," she hangs up.  
She walks back over to Jessica and watches her sleep for a few seconds before waking her up.  
"What is it?"  
"We've got dinner at Aunt Mays in two hours and we reek of sex, we need to shower."  
"Fine," she groans, shuffling her way to her shower, she gets a smack on the ass from Teresa as she passes, Teresa presses a button on the cabinet behind the couch.  
"Computer, clean couch," a bunch of robot spiders the size of a dog come out of the walls and the floor, they take the cushions and scrub down the couch, satisfied that the spider bots have the clean up handled Teresa decides to go take her own shower.

"You never actually gave me an answer you know." They turned down the street that leads to Aunt May's house.  
"An answer to what?"  
"Whether or not you would come to Stranges' academy with me."  
"Of course I'm going with you, I always was, I just wanted you to work for it,"  
"Bitch. Peter was asking about you by the way."  
"Oh, what did you tell him?"  
"The truth, you're doing good and having fewer episodes."  
"You didn't tell him about what we did."  
"It doesn't concern him."  
"That his daughters are screwing?"  
"When we started dating Peter knew that this was a possibility he had every opportunity to voice his concerns, the only thing I could see him commenting on is the whole 'safe sex' thing,"  
"We screwed that up, didn't we?"  
"Nope, your period ended a couple of days ago, so we were good there,"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Have you forgotten how good my senses are, especially my sense of smell, you reeked of blood for 6 days." Jessica's face turns red.  
"You can smell that?"  
"Of course, why are you surprised? I've told you before that I can smell if you cut yourself while making dinner from across the house."  
"I completely forgot that, but what about my dick?"  
"What? Oh right, I got you the basic model to start, it's incapable of getting me pregnant," she leans in close to Jessica, "but if your good we can change that," she whispers seductively, "I'll buy you a nice custom one it'll be bigger, thicker, even more sensitive, and the risk that every time you fill me you could get me pregnant, how does that sound?" She licks the outside of Jessica's ear causing her to shudder and let out a small moan, "good answers," they arrive at Mays, "let's not keep them waiting.  
They open the door and see Peter and Miles setting the table, Peter sees them, "Aunt May, the girls are here!" he shouts  
"Right as we finish setting the table," Miles says placing the last of the cutlery down, "like always, doesn't matter, there's someone I'd like you to meet, Riri!" An attractive black woman in her early 20s enters the room  
"What?"  
"Come here, there are some people I want you to meet, these are Peter's daughters, Teresa and Jessica, guys this is Riri Williams."  
"Ironheart right?" Teresa says surprising Riri.  
"How do you…"  
"It's best not to ask with her," Miles interrupts, "chances are that knowing the answer will make you an accessory to a crime."  
"He's right." Aunt May and Kamala khan enter the room carrying plates filled with food, they set them down on the table.  
"Foods up!" Kamala shouts, they all sit down at the table and eat.

About 10 minutes into dinner Theresa notices that Riri has been giving her weird looks.  
"Is something wrong?" She asks  
"What?"  
"You keep giving me these weird looks, is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just. What's going on with you two?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The way you two look at each other, the way you tease her, it's the kind of behaviour you see in people who are dating,"  
"We are."  
"What?"  
"Dating, me and Jessica are dating."  
"Seriously? And none of you have a problem with that?*  
"No, why would we?" Peter says  
"Because it's wrong, it's sick." Miles has a realisation.  
"Riri."  
"What?"  
"Teresa's adopted."  
"What."  
"She's not Peter's biological daughter."  
"Oh, why didn't you say anything before I made an ass of myself?"  
"It's such common knowledge around here that we keep forgetting that not everyone knows." Riri clears her throat and sits down.  
"I'm just going to sit here quietly,"  
"Who's ready for dessert?" Aunt May asks after another 20 minutes, "Peter come give me a hand," they leave the room and come back with 3 cakes.  
"Alright," Teresa says "what's going on here?"  
"What do you mean?" Peter asks  
"What's with all the Britishness?"  
"What?"  
"First, she cooks a Sunday roast complete with Yorkshire puddings, and," she grabs a jar from the table, "she even has English Mustard, and now she brings in Victoria sponge cakes, the quintessential British cake, that can't be a coincidence."  
"I think you might be reading too much into this."  
"She's not," May speaks up.  
"What?" Peter looks at May.  
"I did it for two reasons, one, you very rarely let yourself indulge in your heritage, and two, it was 10 years ago today that you first came to the F.E.A.S.T centre, so I wanted to do something special," this elicits an "awe" from Kamala and Riri.  
"Thanks, and you're right I could let myself act more British, given I was born there."  
"You don't sound it," Riri comments  
"It's hard to pick up an accent when you get abducted an hour after being born and get smuggled out of the country to be used as a test subject by the US government." This kills the conversation,  
"In an attempt to lighten the mood," Peter stands, "I have an announcement, Kamala and I are getting married," the table erupts into cheers and congratulations, "thanks, we're very excited," he sits back down.  
"Since we're sharing," Teresa stands up, "Jessica and I have something to say," fear washes over Jessica, she has no idea what Teresa is about to say, "We received an invitation to attend a private academy," the rest of the evening was uneventful.

During the walk home, Jessica stops Teresa as they turn onto Bleecker Street  
"What's up?"  
"Are you still okay with letting me try out my new equipment on you?"  
"Of course, why?"  
"I was wondering if you might want to try something odd," her face gets redder with each word.  
"My god, you've had sex once and you're already a sexual deviant, I love it."  
"I'm not a deviant,"  
"Of course not, so what are you thinking,"  
"I wanted to try some roleplay if that's okay with you,"  
"Of course it is, what kind of scenario are you thinking?"  
"Would you mind playing the oblivious girl who dresses skimpy and teases their roommate until they cannot take it and they force themself on you?"  
"You want to rape me." She says loud enough so that those nearby would hear.  
"Would you shut up," she covers Teresa's mouth, she gets a muffled 'sorry'  
"So how do you want me to play it?"  
"What?"  
"I can play it one of three ways, I wanted this to happen, I didn't want it or I wanted it to happen but I'm pretending I don't, so which one do you want?"  
"The last one."  
"Okay, cock or no cock?"  
"No cock."  
"Alright, anything else?"  
"Wear some clothes that you're okay to throw out after,"  
"Okay then, and remember this is supposed to be a rape, don't be afraid to get violent," they come to the front door of their home when Teresa stops, "hold on,"  
"What's up?"  
"I'm going to let Doctor Strange know we'll be attending his school, I'll only be a minute," Jessica watches as she runs across to the Sanctum Sanctorum and knock on the door, Wong answers the talk for a few seconds before she turns and leaves running back to Jessica, "so, are you ready to rape your girlfriend?"  
"Shouldn't the better question be are you ready to have your virgin pussy mercilessly raped?"  
"Go sit on the couch and I'll be through in a minute," Jessica does exactly that, she turns on the TV and waits. After a few minutes Teresa enters the room in an oversized tank top and a mini skirt, she stands Infront of Jessica, facing away, she bends over looking for something on the coffee table, Jessica gets a good look up her skirt and sees that she isn't wearing any underwear, when Teresa starts to slowly shake her ass from side to side Jessica takes it as the single to start, she walked up behind Teresa and roughly grabs one of her ass cheeks, this causes Teresa to jump.  
"Jessica what are you doing?"  
"Do you enjoy teasing me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been having a laugh at my expense haven't you?"  
"What, no."  
"Don't fucking lie to me you whore!" She grabs Teresa by the hair and throws her onto the couch, she lands in a lying position, she then uses her web shooters to stick Teresa's arms to the couch, she spreads Teresa's legs wide and sticks them to the couch, she positions herself between Teresa's legs, "if you want to dress like a whore, I'll treat you like a whore," she rolls up Teresa's tank top revealing her bare breasts, "of course your not wearing a bra, do you even own one?"  
"No, I'm sorry I promise I'll buy one just let me go, please," she begins crying, it's so convincing that Jessica stops, she's about to check if she's ok until Teresa gives her a wink, letting her know everything's okay, Jessica takes a breath and gets back into character.  
"It's too late for that," she takes the rolled up tank top and put it behind her head, "look at these things," she slaps Teresa's tits, "all day you walk around letting these things jiggle as they please, well now they belong to me, no one else gets to see them or touch them, understood,"  
"Yes, please, let me go," Jessica punches Teresa hard in the face causing blood to splatter on the couch cushions.  
"When are you going to get it through your thick skull," she grabs Teresa's face, "I'm going to rape you, and it's not going to be a one off thing, it'll be whereever and whenever I want, understood?" Teresa nods, " good, now where should I start," she lifts up Teresa's miniskirt, "what's this?" She runs a finger over Teresa's slit and it comes away wet, "does the thought of getting raped by your roommate turn you on? You know it just occurred to me, I haven't shown you what I'll use to rape you have I?" She climbs off of the couch and begins stripping.  
"Wouldn't it be a strap on?" Anger flares over Jessica's face.  
"Did I say you could speak?" She stomps on Teresa's stomach, she finishes stripping, "do you like my body? Now you may speak."  
"Yes, you have a very nice body."  
"That's not what I asked," she straddles Teresa's stomach, "I asked if you liked it."  
"I do, it's so supple and your skin looks so soft."  
"Really?" she moves closer, "even here," her pussy hovers just over Teresa's face, she spreads her lips with her fingers.  
"Yes, it looks so cute clean shaven, and it has such a pretty pink colour."  
"What about the taste?" Teresa just barely manages to run her tongue over Jessica's slit.  
"It tastes amazing."  
"That's so sweet, since you like it's taste so much I'm going to let you taste to your heart's content, I'm going to sit on your face and I'm not getting off until I get off, so you have two choices either eat me out or die under my ass," without warning she lowers herself down and is immediately getting eaten out, "this isn't you first time eating a girl out is it? You're way to good for it to be," she grabs a fist full of Teresa's hair and starts grinding her clit against her nose, it only takes 30 second for her to reach orgasm, she lifts herself up and squirts all over Teresa's face, "you're a good slut," she sits on Teresa's chest, "do you like my necklace?"  
"Yes, it's very pretty."  
"I'm glad you think so, you see I had a friend of mine make this for me," she touches the spider and a 7in cock appears, tip resting on Teresa's lips, " i was planning to start with your mouth," she rubs her tip against Teresa's lips, "then I was going to tit fuck you, then move on to the real prize, but seeing how wet you already are, I think I'm just going to skip straight to the main course," she moves back between Teresa's legs, "did you know?" She lays on top of Teresa, their faces only cenemeters apart, "this whole place is covered in hidden cameras, and they've be recording this whole time, and they are going to record your expression when I rape away your virginity, I'm going to make you watch it every night as I rape you over and over, and if you tell any one about this I'll post the videos online, send links to everyone we know and then I'll go after your little sister."  
"Please, not her, anyone but her," her pleas go ignored.  
"I'll make you watch as I defile her over and over, she's what 8ish, just thinking about it's making me hard."  
"Please, don't hurt my sister."  
"Be a good cock sleeve and I won't have to, are you going to be good?"  
"Yes."  
"We'll see," she climbs off of Teresa and presses the tip of her cock against her slit, "make sure you give a good reaction for the cameras," she thrusts her entire length inside at once causing Teresa to scream and moan, she then begins roughly fucking her cunt, "you've just had your precious virginity raped away by your roommate, is it everything you hoped for?"  
"Yes," Teresa moans  
"What do you mean 'yes' did you want this?"  
"Of course I did, I fell in love with you the day we met, when I found out you were gay I knew that if I kept teasing you you would snap and force your self on me," Jessica had not stopped pounding Teresa's tight hole she is quickly approaching orgasm.  
"You're about to get your first of , many rape creampies, hope you're ready," she bottoms out inside of Teresa and released a torrent of hot cum inside of her, " I meant what I said, tell anyone and I go after your sister," when her orgasm ends she collapsed on top of Teresa, panting she leans up and kisses her cheek.  
"Are we done? Teresa asks.  
"Yes," the webbing around Teresa's hands and feet burst into flames and disappeared, she wraps her arms around Jessica and holds her, "sorry I couldn't go longer."  
"It's fine, what you lack in stamina you make up for in passion." Once again they fall asleep in eachothers embrace.

The next week is rather uneventful, the only noteworthy thing that happened was Aunt May making a send off dinner on the Sunday.

6:30 am on the Monday that school starts, Teresa and Jessica are making sure that they have packed everything they need for their first week at the academy, at 6:55 Doctor Strange came to take them to the school, they walk through the portal and step out onto the school grounds, Teresa takes Jessica's hand and heads towards the school, "this'll be one hell of year."

**Author's Note:**

> Earth 1610 Jessica Drew


End file.
